The Love of Two Crossdressers
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: After being sent to Japan and having to go to a new school, Hinata learns that having a normal life is an impossible task. Why? Because what kind of human lays eggs? And not only that, but Hinata has to also try to keep her true gender a secret from everyone. But that's much easier said than done.
1. Enter the Shugo Charas!

The sun shone brightly in the sky, basking everything its glorious and bright rays of light touched. The wind blew gently, shaking the leaves the trees carried gently. Birds soared through the sky, chirping to each other happily in bell-like voices. Footsteps could be heard from all directions as people moved to get to their destination.

A girl with flowing blue locks and moon-like eyes stood a couple f meters away from a tall building. She wore a long sunflower dress, which the hem of the dress moved slightly in the wind. She held a suitecase in each of her hands, one a black color, the other a blue and black. And as the girl continued to stare at the building that towered over her small frame, she couldn't help but sigh. _'My new home',_ the blunette thought sadly.

Hinata walked over to the door and looked at the lock. Setting her two suitcases down, Hinata opened up one of the couple of small pockets of her fully black suitcase. She searched through it for the key with her small hand, before the hand brushed against metal. Taking the key out, Hinata got up and inserted the key into the lock, hearing a click when it unloced.

The girl opened the door and held it open with her foot, while she leaned down and picked up her two suitcases that stood on the ground. Picking them up, Hinata walked through the door and to the stairs. She heard a _click_behind her as she took a step forward onto the stairs and proceeded to climb up the staircase.

Hinata stopped in front of a door that read "15" and stared at it for a moment. She couldn't help but tense up as she stood infront of the door, staring at it in anxiety. She clenched her fists, trying hard not to lose her composure and break down and cry.

Hinata unclenched her right hand as she brought it up to her eyes, wiping them of the liquid that had begun to build up in them. She sniffed as her teeth gritted, how she wanted to just break down and cry right now of her sorrows. She was a failure. A burden to her family. She had failed to meet up to the expectations of her father and her clan, and now she had to pay to price for it.

Hinata brought up the hand that held her key to lock, which it shook violently. It took a couple of seconds, but Hinata was able to unlock the door to her new home and open it. She quickly took out the key and closed the door, locking it, before grabbing her bags and quickly going to her room, not even bothering to check out her apartment.

She didn't care at the moment, she only wanted to go to her room and cry her heart out. She felt completely and utterly alone, as she was. Her family was miles away from her, she had no friends, no one to go to, and she was stuck in a place she didn't know at all. Who wouldn't be alone?

At the age of eleven, Hinata had been kicked out of her home and forced to live all by herself in an unknown place, and unknown apartment. She had no one with her, she didn't know no one, the only few friends that she had were miles away from her. She didn't know anyone, only had a vague knowledge of where she lived, and she now lived by herself.

She was unwanted and unneeded, a lost cause, a burden. And that is why her family shipped her off to here, to live all alone. She hated all of this. She never wanted to leave her home, her family, or her few friends. She didn't want to be seperated from everyone she knew. It scared her. No, terrified her. She was all alone and didn't know what to do. Alone and didn't know anyone.

What was she suppose to do now? Her father no longer needed or wanted her, that's why he sent her here. It was too late to prove her father and the clan wrong, that she wasn't a failure, that she was worth at least something. Even if she tried to continue to train and improve herself, and if by some chance she succeeds and because someone her family looked at with pride, how would they know? They were miles away from her and she doubted that they would want to come all the way here to visit a lost cause.

If anything, they were probably throwing a party to celebrate her not being there and disgracing them anymore. Though her family wasn't the type to throwing parties and such, Hinata could imagine them throwing one to celebrate her leaving. After all, they were probably overjoyed that she was finally gone, the failure and burden of their family.

Hinata turned over in her bed so that her face was no longer buried in her soft pillow and her whole body was facing the far wall where a sliding door was. She wiped her red and puffy eyes, which had gone like that after crying for so long. She peered past the door, which was opened a bit, and to the dark blue sky. There were no clouds as she could see and stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky, helping the moon in lighting the dark earth.

Hinata sat up on her bed, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Was it already this late? She stood up and slowly walked over to the door, opening it before stepping onto her balcony.

The night's cool breeze sweeped past her, caressing her skin while moving her dark locks. The sound of crickets filled her ears as Hinata looked up to the star-filled sky, watching as a shooting star flew through the almost black sky. "A shooting star..." she mumbled.

She bowed her head and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, her eyes closing as another breeze swept by, ruffling her hair. Even though she new it was impossible for her wish to come true, but how could she help it? At this stage, she was pretty desperate. It might be silly, but she would try it.

"I-I wish... I wish that I could become someone different from myself," Hinata said softly.

She didn't move for a couple of seconds, just stayed like that. She was waiting, but for what exactly, she wasn't sure. So she stayed like that, patiently waiting. Until finally, she sighed and gave up. A bittersweet smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at the moon longingly. '_It was silly of me to think that that would work'_ Hinata thought.

The blunette bowed her head before turning around and walking back to her room. She closed the door gently, before going over to her bed and lying down. It was late, and she had better get some sleep. Because tomorrow was going to be her first day at Seiyo Academy.

* * *

Hinata stirred, groaning as she did. She sat up straight and brought her right hand over to her right eye, rubbing it to try to get the sleep out of her. After a couple of seconds, Hinata brought her hand down, finding that it didn't quite help. She looked over at her nightstand where a purple alarm clock sat, reading "6:43" in bright green.

Hinata sighed, still feeling incredibly sleepy. She hadn't been able to really get proper sleep, seeing as she kept waking up every hour and not being able to get back to sleep until another hour. She wouldn't be surprised if she had bags under her eyes. After all, this whole week she hadn't been able to sleep properly because of everything that was happening.

The blunette covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped it. She stretched, before bringing her legs to the floor and standing up. Going over to the mirror that was attached to her dresser, Hinata found that she was right and that she had starting growing bags under her eyes. She sighed. Great, now she had to go to school looking like she barely slept a wink. But what could she do about it?

Hinata opened one of the drawers of her dresser and took out baby-blue colored panties and her chest bindings. She walked over to her closet and opened it, getting out the blue and black uniform of Seiyo Academy. She looked at it, blushing slightly.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed by the outfit, more like why she was wearing it. Since her father didn't really want the people here knowing that Hinata was here, he had 'asked' her to go to school as a boy. That didn't really bother her, she was just fine pretending. But it did worry her.

After all, Hinata was a terrible actor. So how could she act like a boy? She frowned, now that was tricky. She doubted that guys blushed when around other guys and had high voices. The blunette doubted that she would be able to pull it off. But then again, she never knew. She remembered the time when her sister was trying to see if she could help Hinata with deciding on something to wear to hopefully impress her crush. After searching for some time, Hanabi had gotten so annoyed that she threw the clothes that were in her hands up into the air while shouting, _"Don't you have anything remotely girly, Hinata-nee?! I swear, if you keep dressing like you do, I'm gonna think I have a brother instead of a sister!"_

Hinata bowed in depression, it wasn't her fault that she found most clothes that girls liked to wear a bit revealing. The short skirts and shorts, the tight strap shirts, those were just not for her. She'd rather wear boys clothes then those, they were just too revealing for her!

Hinata opened the door to her bathroom, which she had found was just next door to her, as well as the guest room. Hinata walked into the bathroom, relieved that she was able to find it so quickly without having to go searching through her apartment.

Since she had gone straight to her room, which was surprising how she was able to find it without any trouble, and cried about most of the day, she hadn't looked at the apartment yet, so she still didn't know much about. Hinata made a mental note to look at the place properly after she was done showing.

After Hinata finished showing and had gotten dressing, she quickly wrapped her hair up in a towel and went to the go look for the kitchen. Luckily she didn't have to look for long, seeing as her apartment wasn't super big. She walked over to the cupboards and searched through them, hoping to find some cereal. She didn't quite feel like making herself something, she didn't trust herself right now.

After finding the cereal, she grabbed it and set it on the table. She walked over to her fridge and opened it, seeing it loaded with all kinds of food. She quickly grabbed the milk and brought it beside the cereal, before going to look for a bowl and a spoon. Once she found it, she went back to the milk and cereal and poured herself some of it into the bowl.

She ate for a couple of minutes in silence, while observing her kitchen in the process. The kitchen was like any other, there was a fridge and a stove, counters, a table with chairs, sink, a microwave, and cupboards. The walls were a light tan color while the counters were a black color and the cupboards were a brown, with the fridge and stove a black and silver color, the sink a silver. There was also a dishwasher, which was the same black and silver as the stove and fridge. The floor was a soft tan-colored marble floor.

Hinata got up and put her dishes into the skin, leaving them in there to clear after. She walked out of the kitchen and into her room, unwrapping the towel from her hair and letting the wet locks fall down to her waist.

She proceeded to go to her dresser and grab her brush when something made her stop. She looked at her bed in puzzlement, her head tilted slightly to the right as she stared at four objects on it that she didn't see yesterday. '_A-Are those... eggs?'_

Hinata's eyes widened to extreme lengths as she backed into the dresser, her arms gripped the edge of it as she went into panic mode. "E-Eh?! Wh-Why are there eggs on my bed?!" Hinata questioned.

Why were there eggs on her bed? That didn't make sense at all! What was this, some kind of joke or prank? It couldn't have been from her, since she hadn't gotten any eggs yesterday and decorated them quickly and put them on her bed. At least, she didn't think so. And she couldn't have laid them. After all, she was a human girl, and human girls don't just lay eggs!

Cautiously she took a step forward, as if something was going to pop out of them and attack her, before taking another one. Slowly, she walked over to her bed, before looking at the eggs in weariness and curiosity.

Hinata gulped, she slowly lifted her right arm, her index finger out as she cautiously brought it to one of the eggs. The tip of her finger touched, before she quickly pulled back to her side in fear and panic.

Gulping once again, Hinata moved her hand back to the egg that she had touched earlier and lifted it gently. She brought it over so it was in front of her face as she examined it. Her eyebrow rose as she studied its features. The egg was a navy blue color with what looked like cat footprints in the middle of it, going around it. There were small scratch-like marks that went on top and on the bottom of the paw prints, going around it.

Hinata frowned as her eyes softened, she could feel the warmth emitting from it. Did that mean that it was alive? She looked back to the other ones. There were three more of them, each in a different design then the one the other one.

Her eyes softened even more, if they were as warm as this one, then that mean that something will be born from them.

"AH!" Hinata screamed as she saw a red, orange and black one move slightly.

Her arms shot up into the air in fear, before she saw the egg she was holding before falling down. Hinata panicked, before scrambling to try and catch it. When she did catch it, she sighed in relieve.

Hinata quickly sat the egg down on her purple and white colored bed, rushing to find a couple of blankets and maybe a basket to put the eggs in. If they really were alive, then they needed to be put onto something soft and kept warm.

Hinata got two small towels and small box, putting one of the towels in first before gently placing the eggs into the box, then placing the second towel on top of them. She sighed, what was she going to do with them? And where did they even come from? There's no way that she could have laid them or brought them there, so how did they get there?

The blue-haired girl glanced at the clock on her bed, before her eyes widened. "7:58?!" Hinata shouted, looking at the clock in shock. "I-I gotta get ready!"

Hinata quickly went to her dresser and got her brush as she began to brush her hair, leaving the box with the eggs on the bed and forgotten. Hinata quickly began to braid her hair, before tying it with the first thing Hinata's hand got, which was a black ribbon.

She ran out of her room as soon as she was done and went to the kitchen, taking out some ingredients for a simple sandwich. While Hinata panicked to make herself lunch for school, one of the eggs that were in the box and covered by a towel twitched.

* * *

Hinata softly knocked on the door that led to her classroom. She heard, "Just a second," before the door opened a couple of seconds after and a woman in her late twenties to early thirties appeared on the other side.

"Hello there, may I ask who you are?" the woman asked, while tilting her head slightly to the left.

Hinata stiffened slightly, a light pink blush coating her cheeks, before she bowed to the woman. "M-My name is Hyuga, Hiro. I-I'm the n-new transfer student, Ma'am!" Hinata replied.

"Ah, welcome, Hyuga-kun. Can I ask you to stand here for a minute while I get you ready to introduce to the class?" the woman asked, smiling down at the girl.

"H-Hai," Hinata replied, forcing to smile back at the woman.

The woman walked back to the class, though left the door open for when 'Hiro' was going to walk in. She stopped in the middle of the class and looked at her students, a smile on her face. "Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate and the transfer student, Hyuga, Hiro-kun. Hyuga-kun, may you please come in and introduce yourself?" the teacher asked, looking back at Hinata.

"H-Hai, sensei!" Hinata replied, before walking through the door and stopping beside the teacher.

Hinata looked around nervously, seeing as all the students' eyes were glued on her in anticipation and what seemed to be... calculation? Well, kinda. But as she looked at the girls, Hinata felt herself shrink down slightly at their faces. It looked like those of a prey's face.

She gulped, before blushing and bowing, half hoping it would hide her blush while the other to be courteous. "H-Hello, m-my name is Hyuga, Hiro. I-It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, and I hope t-that we can all get along," Hinata said.

Hinata brought her body up straight and stared at the students in her new class in unease and nervousness. The whole class stayed quiet for a minute, before most, which were all girls and a couple of boys, had either stars or hearts in their eyes. "Shy and gentlemanly!" they chorused at the same time.

_'E-Eh?',_ Hinata thought, sweat-dropping. Was that suppose to be her title or something?

Hinata winced as her blush deepened some when she heard most of the girls squeal out loudly. She resisted the urge to shield her ears from their screams, and instead opted to just bite onto the bottom of her lip. The screams of fangirls might not be as surprising or painful anymore as when she first heard them, since the younger Uchiha did used to go to the same school as her, but she still found it quite surprising and painful.

And to top it off, it seemed to her like the girls were fawning over _her._ Or rather 'him', since they didn't know that she was actually a girl. It was quite shocking to her. She had to force herself not to blush bright red or faint from all the attention she was getting.

Shaking her head slightly, Hinata almost missed what the teacher had said. "Hyuga-kun, you can take a seat between Fujisaki-chan and Hotori-kun. Fujisaki-chan, Hotori-kun, may you please raise your hands so that Hyuga-kun knows where you are?" the teacher said.

Instantly, Hinata saw two hands shoot up into the air, one belonging to a boy with blond hair and a mixture of red and purple eyes, which looked almost mahogany in color. The other one was of a girl with long indigo hair that was tied up in a ponytail by a red hair tie, she had amber eyes and a smile on her face. Both of them wore a capes unlike the rest of the students.

Hinata bowed once again to the teacher, before going over to her assigned seat. She set her bag down and pulled out the seat, before sitting in it. Taking out a notebook and a mechanical pencil, Hinata opened the notebook and began taking notes as the teacher began her lecture.

It was about ten minutes into class time when Hinata saw something strange moving from the right corner of her eyes. At first, she didn't much of it. But when she saw something small and purple seeming to be flying in mid-air, Hinata couldn't help her curiosity.

She stopped in her writing and turned her head slightly to the right, not too much as to alarm any one, but enough so that she could see Fujisaki-san's face clearly. Hinata held back a gasp as she saw a miniature person hovering over Fujisaki-san's shoulder. The little thing had purple hair and wore a light purple kimono, while she covered her mouth with the sleeves of the kimono. There were flowers printed in the kimono and her hair tie held a couple of the same flowers in them.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at it, what was it? It couldn't be a human, seeing as it was was smaller than even a newborn baby and was floating in mid-air. And it couldn't be a fairy or something since one, the little person didn't look like a fairy, and two, she doubted that fairies even existed.

Fujisaki-san seemed to sense her staring as she turned her head to look at Hinata, or Hiro as everyone knew her, and gave her small smile while her eyes held confusion. "Is there something wrong, Hyuga-san?" Fujisaki-san asked.

Hinata's face flushed bright red as she opened her mouth to say something, before closing it, then opening it again. She had been caught staring! Ah, this was so embarrassing! What was she suppose to do? or say?

"G-Gomen'nasai!" Hinata apologized in a whisper, before quickly turning her head to look at her notebook.

She had been caught staring! Not only did she feel embarrassed, but also ashamed. She was suppose to be good at this kind of stuff, yet she had been caught so easily! Wah, how embarrassing. Hinata hit her forehead onto her desk, grimacing when she felt pain in the spot. She sighed, she made a fool of herself in front of the indigo-haired girl.

But even so, she couldn't help but looked back at the little being in curiosity. It looked as small as the four eggs that had somehow appear on her bed. Her eyes widen at her thoughts, could this be what was born from the eggs?

She shook her head and sat up straight, looking over to the teacher. It couldn't be, it had to be some kind of coincidence, right? Just a coincidence and nothing else, right? Hinata took one last glance at the small creature before quickly looking back down at her notebook.

She shook the thoughts away, it was no time to think about that. She had to concentrate on paying attention to the teacher and taking notes. Now was class time, not looking at strange floating creatures and questioning whether it had any connects to her eggs time.

Hinata's eyes took a worried look. But still, even if she told herself to concentrate on school, she still couldn't help but worry about her eggs. Were they alright? Were they staying warm? Did she make a wrong decision in keeping them home? She should have taken them with her to school to make sure that they were safe and warm, right?

Her eggs, what if they weren't safe? After all, anything could happen. Like a cat or bird somehow got into her apartment and broke the eggs or something. She could have left the balcony door open and a bird or something could have come in through there.

Hinata gripped her pencil tightly, barely feeling the pain it caused and that the pencil was on the verge of cracking. No, No, she had to get home. Her eggs could be in trouble!

"Ah, Hyuga-san? Are you alright?"

Hinata started, a blush coating her cheeks as she turned her head to the left. Moon-like eyes stared into almost mahogany colored ones, as Hinata's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to want to come out. So she sat there, looking like a fish.

Hinata looked past the blonde boy and to the little creature that floated behind him. It was the same size as the one that Nadeshiko had, but this one was a boy. He had lavender colored hair and cyan colored eyes. He wore what looked like a king's outfit, he had the crown and cape and the blue medieval outfit that almost resembled a French type.

_"How dare you keep your king waiting!"_ the little thing yelled.

The blunette's eyes widened as she stared at the little creature. _'H-He talks too!'_ Hinata thought as she watched it cross its arms over its chest and almost glared at her. She stiffened, trying to find the words to reply to the little guy.

"Hyuga-kun, is something the matter?" she heard the teacher ask.

Hinata's head turned forward robotically so that she faced the teacher, her face still looking shocked. "Ah... well... Um..." Hinata couldn't find the right words to say anything. Actually, she wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Hyuga-kun?" the teacher spoke again in a worried tone.

Hinata stood abruptly, her hands on her desk as she blushed and tried to think of something to say. "I... uh... I g-gotta g-go to the restroom!" Hinata dashed out of the room, not even waiting for the teacher's reply.

Quickly, Hinata ran through the hall and to the men's bathroom. Luckily, since it was the middle of class for everyone, there were no boys in there doing their business. Hinata quickly went over to the sink and put her hands on the counter of it. She looked into the mirror above the sink, seeing how red how face was. Her face certainly did feel as hot as it looked.

"H-How embarrassing," Hinata sighed. She had not only been caught staring, but had both worried the blond boy and announced to the class that she had to go to the bathroom before running off without waiting for the teacher's reply. Now everyone probably thought of her as weird.

_'So much for a normal first day',_ Hinata sighed again, placing the palm of her right hand on her forehead.

She looked back at the mirror and gazed at her reflection, her face had gone almost completely back to normal, except for the small blush tainting her cheeks. She turned both the nobs of the cold and hot water, letting it run for a couple of seconds to let it warm up, before gathering some water onto her palms and then washing her face.

* * *

Nadeshiko stared suspiciously at the door where the Hyuga had run through not too long ago. She had seen how the boy was looking at Kiseki, Tadase's Shugo Chara. It seemed that the white-eyed boy could see Tadase's Shugo Chara, which puzzled Nadeshiko.

After all, usually only little kids that hadn't had their Heart's Eggs born or those who had Shugo Chara's of their own could see the others. It was weird and didn't make sense at all.

Nadeshiko looked at the blonde boy with suspicion and slight worry in her eyes. "Hotori-kun..." Nadeshiko mumbled.

Tadase seemed to know what Nadeshiko was going to say, as his eyebrows knitted together and he nodded his head. "Un, Fujisaki-san," the blonde replied. "We should hold a meeting at lunch."

Nadeshiko nodded back, before she looked back at the teacher, her expression once again back to normal.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Please Join Us!

Hinata sighed in relief when she heard the bell ring that signaled it was time for lunch. She never thought that she would be this happy to get out of class. All through class, she could feel both Fujisaki-san and Hotori-san staring at her. But for what reason, she didn't know.

It had been so hard to just sit still and pretend that she couldn't feel their stares. Which she doubted that she succeeded in that since she kept of fidgeting in her seat while a blush coated her cheeks, making it look permanent because she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

She guessed that she could have just turned to them and asked them if something was wrong or if they could stop staring at her, but for a person who's very shy and not used to talking to many people, it's very hard to do. So, she just sat there in unease and tried to not let the staring bother her.

And now that it was time for lunch, Hinata felt so happy and relieved. Maybe now she could get away from their stares.

Hinata got up from her seat and put the stuff she had brought out back into her backpack. After putting the backpack on, Hinata hurriedly walked out of the room and to outside, hoping to find a quiet place to eat her lunch.

She didn't feel like eating in the cafeteria since she was sure it would be packed and noisy. And not only that, there was a chance that those two would be there and she didn't feel like having their eyes on her again, observing everything she did.

Nope, she was not going there.

Hinata smiled as the cool breeze hit her face and lifted her hair. She sniffed the air, enjoying the scent of the trees and plants. In the distance, Hinata could hear the sweet chirps of the birds.

The blunette walked around the school property, taking in all the beautiful sights. There was a garden by the school, which had all kinds of flowers. All around the school, Hinata could see lots of trees.. And not too far from the school, Hinata could see what looked like a greenhouse.

_'A greenhouse?'_ Hinata thought, tilting her head to the left.

Hinata walked over in the direction of the greenhouse, wanting to see it up closer. The tree leaves rustled as another gust of wind passed by, sweeping Hinata's hair slightly into the air. She hummed as she walked through the path that led to the greenhouse.

Hinata stopped in front of the tall glass building, looked up at it in awe. She could see lots of flowers through the glass, as well as other plants. And around it, the grass was as green as it could be, with some flowers lining the way. It looked beautiful, and Hinata couldn't help but smile brightly.

The blunette looked to her right to find a circle of flowers a bit away from the path. She walked up to it and knelt down, her hand outstretched and brushed the soft petal of a yellow tulip.

Hinata stayed there like that for some time, forgetting about everything as she enjoyed looking at the flowers. She didn't pay attention to anything around her, her mind on the flowers and the flowers only. But what could she say, she loved flowers. They were just so beautiful.

A hand was placed on Hinata's shoulder, making her jump up in fear and alarm. "Hyuga-san?"

"Kyah!" Hinata screamed in a high-pitched voice that only a girl could muster. She sat on the ground trembling, her hands holding up her upper body and her eyes wide and mouth agape as she looked fearful.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" came the soft voice of the indigo-haired girl that had been staring at Hinata at class. The girl smiled down at Hinata in what looked to be amusement, her hand outstretched to Hinata for her to take.

Hinata tried the best she could to calm herself down and took the girl's outstretched hand, her arm trembling. Fujisaki-san pulled her up so that Hinata stood up and stood there smiling at Hinata while she patted the dirt off of her blue shorts.

Hinata bowed to the girl while saying, "I-I'm sorry!"

Fujisaki-san just smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize. After all, I was the one who scared you," she said.

Hinata looked up at her (the girl was at least a couple of inches taller than Hinata) and blushed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed to have been caught off guard. Her father would be so ashamed of her if he saw her right now.

"So, Hyuga-san, what are you doing in front of the Royal Garden?" Nadeshiko asked.

"R-Royal Garden?" Hinata questioned, tilting her head to the side. Was that what the greenhouse was called?

"Hm!" Nadeshiko nodded. "This is where the Guardians hang out and have tea."

Hinata looked down, trying to hide her blush. She had only been trying to find a quiet place to eat lunch, she didn't expect to have stumbled onto the Guardians' hang out place. And how she knew about the Guardians? Well, that was because she heard a couple of students talking about it.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that t-this was where the Guardians hang out. I-I was just trying to find a quiet place to each lunch at," Hinata apologized, bowing.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's no big deal!" Nadeshiko waved Hinata's apology off like it was nothing. "But since you're here, why don't you come and have lunch with us?" Nadeshiko asked.

Hinata looked up at the girl in shock, wondering whether this was some kind of joke. "E-Eh?"

"You have to join us!" Nadeshiko said happily, linking arms with Hinata before proceeding to drag her into the greenhouse. "I was actually on my way to ask you to join me for lunch."

Hinata stood shocked, letting Nadeshiko drag her along. _'She was coming to get me?'_ Hinata thought. She was still trying to process everything that was happening, and what Nadeshiko had just said made her frozen.

Nadeshiko, one of the 'Guardians', was inviting her to eat lunch with her. Well, more like forcing her against her will. But then again, Hinata had neither said no or yes, so it wasn't _exactly_ dragging her against her will.

...

Nadeshiko smiled as she dragged Hiro along with her. She had been asked to get Hiro so that the others can see him and maybe, if he did possessed a Shugo Chara, try to recruit him into the Guardians.

And the Guardians were positive that he had one, since it was almost impossible for those who have their Heart's Egg already born to see the Shugo Chara's. That is, unless they possessed one of their own Shugo Chara.

Nadeshiko swung the doors of the Royal Garden open and walked inside, her arm still linked with Hiro's and she still was pulling him along. "Hey guys, I brought him!"

Nadeshiko stopped in front of the table where the Guardians sat, with Hiro right beside her and looking totally shocked and confused.

"Ah, Hyuga-san, welcome to our Royal Garden," Tadase greeted. "Please have a seat."

Nadeshiko unlinked her arm with Hiro and went to sit in her usual seat. She looked up and smiled at the nervous boy as everyone began to introduce themselves.

...

"Guardians' king's chair, Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade like you," Hotori-san introduced himself. "And this is my Shugo Chara, Kiseki." Right then, the little creature that Hinata saw earlier moved over to his side.

"You can see him, right?" Hotori-san asked.

Hinata nodded stiffly in response. Yes, she could see him, but why had he asked her that, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't going to say anything right now, they were probably going to tell her anyway. That, and because she couldn't find the confidence to speak.

"Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm also in the fifth grade," the indigo-haired girl was the one who said that. And just as she finished introducing herself, the purple haired, purple-wearing little creature that she saw earlier floated to her. "This girl is Temari."

"Ace chair's Yuiki Yaya! I'm in fourth grade, and I love cute things! And this is Pepe-chan. Pleased to meet you," the girl with two ponytails said energetically, gesturing to her own little creature, or 'Shugo Chara' as Hotori-san said, when introducing the creature.

"Jack's chair, Souma Kukai. Sixth grade. I'm captain of the soccer club," he pointed to himself, before pointing to an aqua-haired 'Shugo Chara'. "And this dude is Daichi."

"Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu. Fifth grade. My Shugo Chara's are Ran, Miki, and Su," the pink-haired girl said, pointing over to the three little miniature people floating beside her.

Hinata gasped slightly and got up, before bowing to the Guardians. There was a light pink blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm Hyuga Hiro, fifth grade. And... ano..."

Fujisaki-san giggled, finding Hinata's actions amusing. "Don't worry, we already know who you are, Hyuga Hiro-san."

Hinata looked up at the indigo-haired girl in shock. Fujisaki-san just giggled again, her hand covering her mouth. "Hyuga-san really is bashful."

"And you're really good at fighting, I heard," that was Souma-san who said that.

Hinata looked down at the ground as her blush increased. How did they know that about her?

As if reading her mind, Fujisaki-san answered, "Being aware of all students' personal information is part of a Guardian's duties." Souma-san and Yuiki-san nodded at that in confirmation.

"E-Eh?" Hinata questioned, looking up at them with wide eyes.

Fujisaki-san giggled once again, which kinda made Hinata wonder if she did that a lot. "By the way, Hyuga-san. We were wondering if you had a Shugo Chara of your own?" Fujisaki-san asked.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, did they mean those little floating creatures? "S-Shugo... Chara?"

Hotori-san walked over to Hinata and held out a book for her to read, his face holding a friendly smile. "Here, you can look at this book for information."

Hinata took the book and looked at the cover of it. It was mostly a light yellow with the title in brown that read "The Heart's Egg", and there was a picture of an egg on the front which was surrounded by grass and an apple tree stood in the background.

The blunette tilted her head in confusion, before opening to the first page. There, she began to read, "There is an egg in the heart of each child. It is the Heart's Egg, unseen by the eye. As one grows up, it fades away."

Hinata flipped to the next page, before her eyes widened again. "Huh? T-The page is ripped..." Hinata mumbled.

"That picture book was created by the founding king of the Guardians. The Heart's Egg..." Hotori-kun trailed off.

Hinata looked up at him, before looking at the floating creatures. "A-Are those what are born from these 'Heart's Eggs'?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, everyone holds their own Heart's Egg. But, sometimes, the egg wiggles up," Yuiki-san clasped her hands together and wiggled them up at this, "and your other self is able to pop out." She unclasped her hands and there her Shugo Chara appeared.

"That's basically what a Shugo Chara is," Hinamori-san spoke for the first time in a while, giving her a smile.

"My other self..." Hinata mumbled, looking down in thought with her right thumb and index finger grabbed her chin, her other hand holding up her right. "S-So does that mean that those eggs are..." Hinata trailed off.

Her eyes widened at the realization. Was that what those four eggs of hers were? Her would-be self? But how?

_"I-I wish... I wish that I could become someone different from myself," _those words from last night rung inside her head and her eyes widened even more.

"We Guardians all have Shugo Charas, our other selves, and recruit new members each generation. That's why, Hyuga Hiro-san, we would like you to join the Guardians," Hotori-kun told her.

Hinata looked up at the five of the Guardians who stood side by side, the blush that had left her cheeks coming back. _'They want me to join the Guardians?'_ Hinata thought in disbelief.

She had never thought that she would be offered something like this. It was only her first day at Seiyo Academy, and she was already being invited into something like this. This group of people were very popular from what she heard. If she were to join the Guardians, did that mean that she would become as popular as them?

But wait, there was something that was bothering her. Sure they had said that they had personal information on her, but how did they know about those four eggs if they had only come just last night?

"H-How do you know about my eggs?" Hinata questioned.

Fujisaki-san clasped her hands at this and a wide smile spread over her face. "So you do have Shugo Charas! I knew it!"

Hinata stumbled at the indigo-haired girl's words, looking shocked and disbelieved. _'They were just guessing!'_ Hinata screamed in her mind. And what was worse, she had confirmed their hypothesis.

"So what do you say?" Souma-san asked.

Hinata looked up at the five of them, before looking back down at the ground in thought. Should she join them and become one of the Guardians? No, she couldn't possibly join. For starters, she wouldn't be able to fully commit to this because she was going to start work soon. Since her father was only paying for the apartment and giving her just about enough money for food, she had to make her own money if she wanted to buy other necessities like clothes.

And then there was the fact that there might be a chance that she became popular (which she doubted slightly). She didn't want to have any kind of attention aimed at her. The Hyuga might have had tons of attention before because she was the heir to the Hyuga clan, but that didn't mean that she liked it. Or that she had even gotten used to it.

Besides, she would probably just drag them down and only make things worse. She didn't want to be a burden to them.

Hinata sighed, before looking nervously at the Guardians. It was for the best for both her and the Guardians. "G-Gomen'nasai, but I can't." And with that, Hinata ran off before they could do or say anything else.

...

The Guardians watched with stupefied expressions as Hiro ran away from there. It was quiet for a minute, before laughter broke out from one of the Guardians. Amu, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Yaya blinked, before they looked at Kukai in confusion.

"Hahaha! Is it just me, or does this all seem too familiar to you?" Kukai said in between laughs.

The Guardians that weren't laughing stayed quiet for another second. Nadeshiko was the first to break the silence with a giggle. "Souma-kun's right, this is familiar."

"Haha, now I remember. This was almost exactly how it went the first time we tried to recruit Amu-chi!" was Yaya's response as she joined in with the laughter.

Tadase was the next to chuckle, his hand going over to his mouth to cover it. Amu blushed, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed in embarrassment. She looked away from the Guardians, trying to act cool. "So what?"

Even the Shugo Charas were laughing, finding this all amusing. Yes, this was almost exactly like Amu's first time in the Royal Garden. Both Hiro and Amu had found out about the Heart's Eggs their first time here, both had been shocked to know that the Guardians knew all about them, and both of them rejected the offer to join and ran out of the greenhouse.

"A-Anyway! Shouldn't we be thinking of a way to convince Hyuga-san to join?" Amu asked, trying to get them to forget about that time and stop laughing.

The laughing Guardians stopped, blinked and looked over at Amu in surprise. Amu sweat dropped, looking uneasy. "W-What?! You guys are going to for- I mean try to get him to join, aren't you?" she questioned. _'You did with me...'_

"Sorry, Hinamori-san. It was just a bit surprising to hear you say something like that. Usually you wouldn't really bother with something like this," Tadase apologized, giving her an apologetic smile.

Amu blushed, staring at her prince's charming smile. She cough into her hand and crossing her arms when she realized what she was doing, making sure to look away from her 'prince'. "W-Whatever!"

"And there's her stubborn side..." Kukai commented, smiling stupidly at her.

"Anyway, how are we going to get him to join?" Amu asked.

"Fujisaki-san..." Tadase turned to look at her, knowing that she was the best person to go to for these things.

Nadeshiko clapped her hands together and smiled charmingly, "Leave it to me!"

...

Hinata panted as sweat dripped down her face. Her right hand was againt a tree, supporting her bent over form, while the palm of her other hand was on her left leg. She took a deep breath and held it in for three seconds, before breathing out.

Once Hinata was calm and composed, she dropped her hand from the tree and to her side as she looked around where she was. In her hurry to get away from the Guardians, Hinata hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and so didn't know where she really was. Well, she knew that it wasn't too far from the school, seeing as she could faintly see the roof through the trees.

The blunette looked around, her eyes taking in everything. With all the tress around her, Hinata guessed that she was in a forest or something. There were plenty of trees all around her and in the distance she could faintly make out a couple of squirrels. She couldn't spot any flowers, but she could see that the grass was a healthy green.

_'Looks like the people take lots of care of this place',_ Hinata noted.

Hinata looked at the sky, wondering just what time it was. After all, she had been outside and with the Guardians for a while now. If she had to guess, it was probably nearing the end of lunch.

As if to answer her question, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. Hinata sighed, before taking a step forward and walking over to the school. She blushed when she heard her stomach grumble in protest and hunger, demanding that she eat something. She put her hand over her stomach and pouted, wishing to just skip class and fill her tummy with some food.

She walked into the school and through the halls, passing by doors and doors before arriving at the door that lead to her classroom. She stood in front of it and looked at the door, feeling nervous. She was sure that she was a couple of minutes late.

Hinata blinked when she heard her stomach groan, before she blushed furiously and covered her stomach with her arms. "Shh...!" Hinata told it, putting a hand to her mouth in a motion to say 'be quiet'.

It was probably useless, but a girl could try, right? Hinata pulled her hand away from her stomach and instead close to the door, where she proceeded to knock. Hopefully, she wasn't too late and might get off the hook since it was her first day.

She heard a, "Just a minute", before the door opened and her teacher was revealed. The woman looked questioningly down at the Hyuga's small form, probably wondering why she was late.

"Ano... G-Gomen'nasai! I-I lost track of time and didn't k-know that it was class time until the bell rang," Hinata apologized, bowing to the teacher.

She heard the woman sigh, before Hinata stood up straight and looked at the woman. Her teacher didn't seem angry, which was relieving to see, but slightly worried. "It's okay, Hyuga-kun. I'll let you off the hook this time, but make sure that that doesn't happen again. Okay?" the teacher said, to which Hinata nodded.

She stepped aside to let Hinata in, which Hinata came in. The blunette quickly scurried to her seat, trying hard to ignore the mischievous smirk that was on Fujisaki-san's face and the stares of all the students.

Hinata sighed as she slipped into her seat, the ever-present blush on her cheeks. It seemed that everyone's attention was on her, which made her feel uneasy. She never was good with stares, after all. She just hoped that the rest of the day would go much smoother.


End file.
